Mitch
Mitch is a character and villain from the Phineas and Ferb universe. He is an alien poacher who travels the galaxy, illegally capturing exotic alien species and holding them in his space-ship. Legends of Light and Darkness Mitch is first seen with Lord Shen and Niju wondering what will Malefor do with Kingle. He joins Malefor and the villains in singing Be Prepared. Mitch with Ventress and Goth delivers Harvzilla to Horvath and when they notice how uptight Horvath is getting. He asks Horvath what's up. Mitch arrives at Interpol with Kludd and The Pack to keep the plan with the imprisoned heroes going as planned. Mitch then helps Khan and Coyote bomb Interpol only to ambushed by The Kids who foiled his 2 plans regarding his universe Mitch opens communication for Khan in order for him to make the heroes surrender the pieces to them. He gets a shiny metal ass in his monitor after offering the choices. After the teleportation he deducts they will be at the space station they contacted Quantrich and Saddler at. Mitch arrives to intercept the kids, Skipper and Anti Cosmo from derailing his security. Isabella and Skipper stall him to prevent him from doing that. Though things go well, Mitch slips out something important that gets them to act quick. Mitch is sent by Khan and Giovanni to after the villains who set out to destroy The Destroyer. Mitch prevents Slade from instantly destroying it though he settles for Phineas and Isabella as they are the only people he hasn't gotten revenge on. The two fight him in his robot like ship and they arrest him Blackpool Mitch is given escape from Anarky to go after the Phineas and Ferb Kids and the main trio of The B Team. White Star and Black Star encountered the fake church known as Mitch. After they defeated the guards, Black Star lets him live. But White Star killed him. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Galacta Knight, Malefor, The League of Darkness Enemies: Meap, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candance, Axl, Aile, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Model W, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker Gallery mitch 1.jpg mitch 2.png mitch 3.png mitch 4.jpg mitch 5.jpg mitch 6.jpg mitch 7.jpg mitch 8.jpg mitchohboy.jpg Mitch 2.jpg Mitch 23.jpg Mitch.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Characters from the Phineas and Ferb universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Funniest Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitors Category:Bigger Bads Category:Scientists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Poachers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Warmongers Category:Rich Villains Category:Trapster Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Caped Characters Category:Partner Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Phineas' archenemies Category:Isabella's Archenemies Category:Mustaches Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg